Code Geass: Return of the Rebellion
by marviel
Summary: The year is 2022 of the Imperial Calender it is an age of peace. Since the time the Demon Emperor Lelouch was assassinated by Zero peace has reigned around the world. But all that is about to change. First Fanfic. r&r
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass R3: The Return of the Rebellion

I sadly do not own Code Geass.

**Intro**

The year is 2022 of the Imperial Calender it is an age of peace. Since the time the Demon Emperor Lelouch was assassinated by Zero peace has reigned around the world. Nunnally Vi Britannia rules Britannia with Zero as her personal guard and liaison between her nation and the Black Knights. Empress Nunnally kept many of the reforms to the social structure that her brother, Lelouch, the Demon Emperor, made to the ruling class. Unknown to them, this time of peace is about to come to an end and the sacrifices made by all involved in the Zero Requiem could be in vain. Old colleagues resurface and new enemies come out of the shadows as the peace that came from the Zero Requiem shatters long before its time was to expire.

**3rd person**

An explosion comes from a building in the square and from the smoke a team of four Vincent Knightmare frames emerge and begin to wreck havoc on the citizens. Buildings are destroyed and lives are ended as the Knightmares go unchallenged. A red Knightmare and two Hoel class Knightmares fly into the combat zone from the nearby Black Knight outpost. Each Hoel Knightmare takes on a Vincent as the red Knightmare challenges the remaining two.

**Kallen**

"Oh no you don't, this is my Guren. You don't stand a chance." I say as one of the Knightmares tries to shoot off my Guren's arm while the other tries to melee me from behind. I push my Guren into flight and throw my Sai at the first Vincent, effectively disabling it. I follow up by grabbing the other and boiling it with my Radiant Wave Surger. As I finish up I notice the other two pilots have just beaten their opponents.

"Whoa Kallen, three years and you still have the knack for Knightmare fighting," they say, as their Knightmares take flight back to base.

"I guess some things never change," I reply, as the sky goes black; I sigh and the simulation is over. The pod opens and someone hands me an activity report showing the losses and damages on both sides of the simulation. Over all I only got hit twice and the Hoel Knightmares did exemplary. They were being piloted by two Black Knight cadets, Julius Hawthorne and Armen Jackson. They were in similar pods to mine but located in a different facility.

"Tell the cadets they did good work and give them a copy of their activity reports," I say.

"Yes, ma'am," replies one of the simulator technicians, a Doctor Monroe I think, "Also, Major Kozuki, Zero and Empress Nunnally have arrived; I believe Zero is looking for you."

I sigh and dismiss myself from the simulation hanger and return to my quarters. Currently my living quarters are located on the main Black Knight base in Japan not far from Ashford Academy. While the peace has been a relief, I find myself missing Lelouch more today than I have in the past year. I never really stopped loving him but he's dead now and I've never truly moved on. He never even received a proper burial; we believe CC took Lelouch's body shortly after he was assassinated by Zero. Zero...

Zero; I know who he is but he would never admit that, least of all to me. I knew from the moment I saw him standing in the distance on the day of Lelouch's assassination. Of course the whole thing had to be staged, but I know that the masked figure dressed as Zero must have been Suzaku. I tried once to learn his identity, to confirm my suspicions but with no results; he merely changed the subject and looked away.

Someone knocks on my door and I gather myself and let them in. It's the last person I wanted to see right now, Zero. "How did the cadets do in the simulator?" He asks.

"They did well one on one but I think what you really want to ask is 'How was is being behind the controls of a Knightmare after three years?' isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, I was going to ask," he replies dryly. "So, how was it?"

"It was... nostalgic but I don't get it...why, after three years do you want me back in a Knightmare instead of teaching? I thought your goal was to get me out of those things and away from combat," I said.

In truth I never wanted to stop piloting but it was decided, despite my protests, that I should take on a less combative role and start teaching the Black Knight cadets. Two cadets show enough promise that they have been slated to pilot the first two Hoel Knightmares in a soon to be mass produced 9th generation frame loosely based on the Lancelot Albion. The Hoel Knightmare is the next generation enforcer Knightmare developed by both Earl Llyod and Rakshatta. It is equipped with two slash harkens, a Pulse Varis Mark I, two MVS swords, energy wings, and finally an energy shield.

"Yes, that was the initial decision but I came here to tell you some news myself before I brief the other heads of the Black Knights," he replies. "I received some rather disturbing news lately. A terrorist hideout was recently discovered and raided by the OSI and the information they discovered was highly disturbing. They were linking to a Britannian faction that is loyal to a former prince that wishes to follow in the footsteps of the previous Britannian administration, their starting point appears to be Japan."

"What?! No name? How many were captured? I want to know everything!" I exclaim, then out of anger I continue, "We both know who you are and I know I'm not dealing with the real Zero, I WATCHED HIM DIE!" I yell. "So take that mask off and show me your face so I can look you in the eye Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Suzaku Kururugi is dead," Zero replies. "He died fighting you at Damocles, as you are aware."

"Can it and take off that mask," I say. "Then I want you to give me all the information you have on this." I make a grab for Zero's mask and seeing what I am about to do Zero holds up his hands.

"You win Major Kozuki, you can stop." Zero says as I stop midway to his mask. Zero reaches for his mask and removes it and I stare into the green eyes of Suzaku Kururugi. I can't help it; I smack him across the face and and storm out of the room, my room, and go back to the simulator. This time I fight the Lancelot Albion and replay our final battle again, and again until I can cool off.

**Suzaku**

"That could have gone better. Guess she'll come back when she's ready to talk." I say out loud after the door closes behind Kallen. I take a seat in one of her chairs and begin reading the report Nunnally gave me this morning from the OSI.

End chapter 1

Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Return to the Rebellion

I sadly do not own Code Geass

AN: Here is chapter 2! I know its not a lot but until i get more comfortable with my writing I think I'm going to keep the chapters short. Id like to thank my fiancee, Zeldafreak93, for reviewing this story so that it can understood.

**3rd Person**

In a dark room a green haired woman looks at a pizza, as always, in wonder. She is waiting for her accomplice, a Warlock, to return. As she takes another bite the door to the apartment opens and a hooded figure comes in. The woman smiles and says "How was your trip, warlock?"

"Productive, I got the food and the supplies we require plus I learned some interesting news about our old friends from my contact in Pendragon. We may have to surface soon as the world may descend into chaos again and this time it will not be for the greater good," says the figure clearly unhappy.

She stares up at him and asks, "Why? Things have been going well for three years! Your original plan was to last at least as long as Nunnally's lifetime." The warlock removes his hood to reveal Lelouch Vi Britannia looking on her with sad eyes and then he turns to put away the supplies in the kitchen.

From the kitchen he says, "There is something stirring in Japan, it appears one of my former siblings has been quietly gaining support and has decided to cause trouble. Mainly these problems have been around Pendragon but when they raided their hideout the OSI apparently found that their first major target is Japan. If things get messy and our Zero gets caught things may get hairy for us as well."

**Kallen**

I remove myself from the simulator after an hour and return to my quarters where I find Suzaku masked as Zero sitting in one of my chairs. As the door closes behind me he removes his mask and closes the folder in front of him. I notice the folder is labeled classified and ask "Is that the remainder of the OSI report from the terrorist hideout?" I walk into the bathroom and leave the door cracked so we can still hear each other talk as I change clothes.

"Yes, the report is not as enlightening as other OSI reports I've seen but it still has some valuable intelligence on their organization. But I think we need to discuss some things about Lelouch, me, and our arrangement," he says. He tells me about the Zero Requiem, the plan to unite the hate of the world against Lelouch and then to have himself killed off publicly to give the world a chance to be reborn a more peaceful and gentler place. He tells me of how Nunnally figured out his secret and confronted him in private before she allowed him to be her personal assistant and that she had a vision, the day as Lelouch died in her arms, of what he had planned and who Zero was. Finally, we get to the threat that this poses to the fragile and unprecedented peace that the Zero Requiem created.

"I knew it!" I exclaim. "So Nunnally knows and I know. Who else?"

"As of right now just you two," he replies, "and potentially General Tohdoh. Nunnally will have called a meeting of the Black Knights leadership by now and we need to be there. They can't know my secret and they can't know about the Zero Requiem." He reaches for his mask and puts it on completing the costume of the man I followed for so long. "Kallen, today has been difficult for you given that I've brought up bad memories, but we have to go to this meeting. You're expected and they will be getting suspicious as to why we are both not there."

"I understand, let's go," I say and lead the way to the conference room. As we walk I ask, "Will there be any other information presented there or do I know everything?"

"Empress Nunnally may know something more if she has been contacted since we've arrived but I doubt anything new has occurred," Zero says as we approach the door to the conference room.

**Zero**

I have not been looking forward to this day, the day I would have to reveal myself to Kallen. Bad enough that I had to reveal myself to Nunnally but Kallen was a risk and its not like she was going to give up. Things are progressing faster than Lelouch and I ever thought; the Zero Requiem should have guaranteed a peaceful world for much longer than a measly three years. What would he think now? Times like these I find myself regretting following his plan but had I not this world wouldn't have seen the peace is has these past few years.

As the door to the conference room opens I see that Empress Nunnally is already seated at a table along with General Tohdoh, Colonel Ohgi, and Kaguya Sumeragi. Kallen and I enter, close the door, and take our seats as the meeting begins. "Glad you could join us Zero," says Tohdoh.

"I apologize for our lateness I had some trouble tracking down Major Kozuki." I reply as Ohgi looks on me with suspicious eyes, trying to gather exactly what took so long.

"Thank you all for agreeing to this meeting," Nunnally begins. "As you all know we have had three years of peace since my brother was killed by Zero. We are here today to tell you of a situation that we believe started after Emperor Charles, my father, disappeared and was killed. The situation started in Britannia and has since moved here. The OSI has said their evidence indicates that the first phase of this new threat will be here, in Japan. We, as of this morning, do not know who or how many there are but only that they are led by a former prince of Britannia"

As she speaks all eyes look around the room glancing at Zero and then at Nunnally and finally back to Zero who, still wearing his mask, obviously was not showing any emotion. "Tohdoh is there any reason why you are glaring at me so harshly?" I ask.

"I was questioning myself as to who you are." Tohdoh replies, "But I reminded myself you are not Lelouch and would not betray us in that fashion. Ougi, I think it may be a good idea to up our military alert status across Japan. Hopefully we won't scare too many people by putting personnel on the street again but it may be unavoidable."

"No!" I exclaimed, "We can't put weapons on the street like that again. These people aren't ready for this; we must be more discrete. Put undercover soldiers on the ground, it would go over easier then set up field outposts in buildings around the city."

"You have no right to dictate what happens here Zero," Tohdoh snaps.

"General Tohdoh, that is no way to talk to a representative to our nation and he was only looking out for our peoples' well being," said Kaguya standing up from her seat "As a member of the UFN he has the right to voice his opinion but not force it upon us, which he has not done. I, as a matter of fact, like Zero's idea. It would make the streets safer without causing undue harm."

"I apologize, Zero," Tohdoh says, his control back in its place. Kaguya sits back down and the meeting resumes without incident.

"I believe this meeting has come to a close but I would like Kallen and Zero to remain, and of course you Empress Nunnally," says Kaguya, as she gets up to go towards the door to see Representative Ougi and General Tohdoh out.

As the door closes behind them I glance at Kaguya, she smirks and says "I knew who you were the minute you responded that way to military action, still the same as always you never change, dear cousin." Without waiting for a reply she opens the door and leaves the three of us sitting in silence as the realization set in of what just happened.

With few words we get up and head for Kallen's room so that I can safely unmask myself and talk freely. The conversation is long and primarily about what to do about my true identity should anyone else find out or try to unmask me.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Return of the Rebellion

Chapter 3

I sadly do not own Code Geass

I would like to thank Zeldafreak93 for editing this story. Thank you all for your reviews!

Three Days Later

**3****rd**** person**

Shortly after the meeting with the Black Knights, Empress Nunnally left for Britannia and took Zero with her to finish the investigation into this new unknown threat. Lelouch and C.C. started their own plans to fix the Zero Requiem but to no avail; the only thing they could do was intervene and try to start anew, but to do that they'd need allies. The leaders of the Black Knights started to do as was agreed and covertly deployed troops around Japan so that response time would be quick should the worst happen…and happen it did…

**Black knight soldier – Japan**

I began my day as I have for the past three days. I get up, put on civilian clothing, conceal my sidearm and head out to the streets to scout out anything I could view as a threat. All of this because the brass thinks there might be an attack. It's crazy really... there hasn't been any conflict on UFN soil in three years.

Today, however, was different. I was about to head out the door when the TV turned itself on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Valarian Zi Brittania, brother to the late Lelouch Vi Britannia and son of Charles Zi Britannia. I hereby declare war on the UFN and claim my rightful place as emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. The current empress will step down from her throne, all former Brittanian states will submit to my rule, and finally all member states of the UFN are required to surrender. Failure to do so will result in..." That was the last thing I heard from Valarian Zi Britannia.

**Japanese Citizen – building across from the Black Knight soldier**

"...failure to do so will result in," a large explosion shakes the entire apartment complex I'm in, "more destruction than Japan is currently experiencing with now. Understand, I do not wish to destroy life needlessly but I will not be ignored. Thirty-seven buildings have been demolished as a warning to the UFN. I estimate the death toll will soon be in the thousands. This war starts today." The voice pauses and then shouts, "Long live Britannia, long live Valarian!" I felt another shake in my building followed by a boom.

**Nunnally - New Pendragon – Britannia**

I sit for a few moments trying to get my bearings after watching the declaration of war by this new usurper when Zero comes in and kicks my body guard out. This is not a common occurrence but has happened more than once. After fighting with the captain of my guard, we all finally come to an understanding.

As he approaches and the door closes behind my guards Suzaku removes his mask. "Nunnally, Lelouch never mentioned this man. Do you know of him?" he questions, running his free hand through his hair.

"No Suzaku, I have never heard of such a man unless there is an heir that I have never heard of. I was kicked out of Pendragon at an early age. The only ones who would know are either in hiding, dead, or would rather not talk about it."

"Cornelia would know." Suzaku states.

He is correct but Cornelia retired from the military after the last Great War. She and Gilbert G.P. Guilford got married and she now takes care of him while living in the palace. They are not far away but I'd prefer not to bother them. But Cornelia would rather be bothered over something like this than sit on the sidelines.

"Yes, you are right; I will meet with her shortly. I want you to make preparations to aid Japan with the upcoming war. My brother didn't sacrifice his life and all those people so that we could live under the thumb of another Charles." I frown.

Suzaku puts his mask on and mutters, "I wish he was here right now because we may need another miracle at the end of all of this." He leaves and my guards return. I get up and go to my video screen and call Cornelia.

**Lelouch**

"Witch get up we're leaving," I announce as I put the suitcase on the floor.

"What are you going to do Lelouch, confront this so called long lost brother?" asks C.C.

"Not directly but yes, I will confront him. I only hope that I won't have to reveal my survival," I respond. "If he means to deliver on his demands he will have a staging area. It won't be Japan; it is his example to the world. The beginning of the war will be fought there."

I think for a moment and then continue, "No, his first move will be New Pendragon. It's not yet complete so it would be perfect, the city is being rebuilt. The only part that is completely done is the palace. My sister is in danger and that means I cannot afford to hide any longer."

"Noble as you are Lelouch, you have already given so much to this world do you really think you should do more?" C.C. goads me in a sarcastic tone.

"I will do as much as necessary until the job is done and stays that way or until I cease to exist. But you know how hard it is to kill an immortal," I smirk and she frowns.

"You're so stubborn," she says and walks away.

I pick up all my belongings and throw them into the suit case with the remainder of our possessions and wait for C.C. Then I pick up the phone and make a call I never thought I would have to make.

The phone rings once, twice. "Hello," a crisp, rich voice answers.

I say two words, "Code Orange," and then hang up the phone. I look up at C.C. "We need to leave. Now."

**Jeremiah**

I open the door to my small house, which I share with Anya Alstriem, to find the phone ringing. Not my house phone but another one. The phone given to me by His Majesty Lelouch; only he and Zero know this number. I pick up the phone "Hello."

The only reception I get is two words from a voice I never thought I would have the honor to hear again, "Code Orange."

I knew he was alive; we talked briefly after he was surprisingly resurrected.

**Jeremiah – Flashback – 3 years ago**

After the assassination of Lelouch, all members of the imperial procession retreated at my order. That evening I came back to the street where my Lord was killed by Zero, according to plan. What I found was not the body of the former Emperor but instead an empty street with a blood-soaked throne.

Someone took my Lord's body. My final mission, to bury Lelouch Vi Britannia, had failed. I felt a presence near me; it came out of nowhere. I turned around to find C.C. watching me.

"I took his body. He's alive Jeremiah. My curse is his; he is an immortal now," she stated flatly.

The thought baffled me and I asked where my Lord was taken.

"Follow me Knight," C.C. said turning around without waiting to see if I'd follow.

We entered a building a block away and proceeded to the third floor. We entered a seemingly empty room.

"Hello, Orange" said a weak voice. I looked over to the far side of the room and found the living, breathing body of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"This is as surprising to me as it is you. I didn't realize I inherited my father's code until C.C. explained everything. It seems the collective unconscious, or rather God, has a wicked sense of humor or has decided this would pay the debt of saving time. I am now immortal and as an innocent bystander unfortunately discovered I still have my Geass. But I will remain hidden until I am needed again," he coughed, seeming tired from his speech.

"I understand my Lord. What if you need me?" I asked.

"Do you have the phone that I gave you when you started to serve me?" he questioned and in return and I nodded my head.

"Good, if I need you I will call that number and say 'Code Orange.' If I do, meet me in Japan four days later under Ashford Academy. If I say anything other than 'Code Orange,' you are to destroy the phone and never try to reach me," he instructed before closing his eyes and waving me away.

"Yes, my Lord," I reply before bowing. I turn to C.C. and nod before taking my leave to start my new life.

**End Flashback**

The memory still fresh in my mind I call out, "Anya, we must leave. It's important and I have much to tell you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Return of the Rebellion

Chapter 4

I sadly do not own Code Geass

Authors note: I choose to believe that because Lelouch did not steal C.C.'s code he did not lose his Geass but also attained immortality from his father. I have reposted chapter 3 with a minor changes to reflect the before mentioned.

**Lelouch**

I hang up the phone knowing that we are on a four day timer to reach Japan. C.C. and I reach the nearest airport and take the earliest flight we could get. We ensured that we received the only first class tickets available and I guaranteed that we would be left alone for the duration of our flight.

**Four Days Later**

During the planning phase of the Zero Requiem I made several contingency plans that involved a variety of outcomes. These outcomes did include terrorist acts but did not however include acts by the royal family due to my use of Geass on each of them.

We land in Japan a day after departure and have with us a variety of disguises. We spend the next several days setting up our contact network. On the day of our meeting with Jeremiah, C.C. and I disguise ourselves as tourists and are not noticed entering the underground network below Ashford Academy. When we arrive they are waiting for us.

"It's been a long time, Orange," I say, coming out of the shadows with a smile, "and Lady Alstrem, judging by your presence I assume you know about the Zero Requiem, correct?"

"Your Majesty," replied a smiling Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah told me about the Zero Requiem a long time ago, Lelouch. What he didn't tell me was that you survived, at least not until your phone call." Anya frowned, "I am not pleased that he hid something from me for so long although I understand his reasons."

"I am glad you understand my reasons for secrecy and I must ask you to keep even more secrets after today." I say flatly.

She nods and I continue, "Unlike last time I plan on complete honesty with anyone who is near me. The situation will get much worse than it is now and I believe that it cannot be avoided."

**Time skip – One week later**

Kallen... the last time I saw her in person was 'the day the demon died', a now much celebrated holiday around the world. Seeing her now, even from a distance, is difficult. But I have resolved myself to involve her once again and to level with her about my plans and my previous actions. In order to do that I am going to have to tell her one more lie to get her to talk with me.

**Kallen Kozuki**

I finish my duties and leave the Black Knight compound for some fresh air. I decide to take a run around the perimeter to clear my head. When I stop to take a break a man approaches me; he is dressed in blue jeans, a yellow shirt, tennis shoes, and an ill-fitting baseball cap but I can tell his hair is black. Then I look into his eyes and I stop dead; those eyes, they remind me of him, but that's impossible.

Lelouch is dead.

"Hello miss, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he asks as he approaches me.

"Who are you and what could I do for you?" I reply guardedly; unsure of what his game is.

He frowns and shows me his palms in a peaceful gesture that indicates no harm is intended. "I find myself in a bit of a difficult spot. You see, I seem to have lost my friend and was wondering if you could help me find her. My name is of no consequence; I don't share it lightly and do not want to know yours. You just seem friendly and like someone I can trust."

I still can't shake the sight of his eyes. I know those eyes but it's impossible. I decide to help him. It's not like I can't take care of myself if something goes wrong; I'm always armed with my hidden knife. "I will help you find your friend but after that I want to know your name. Fair enough?"

"That is acceptable," he smiles faintly. That smile. That face. Those eyes. He survived, I don't know how but this man is Lelouch Vi Britannia. As this thought occurs I feel relief but then I tense up; if it is him there will be hell to pay.

We travel around another street block passing several buildings until we come to the street where Lelouch was assassinated. The man enters an apartment building muttering something about thinking his friend might have gone here.

As we enter the building I notice that it's abandoned and pull out my knife. "What did you say this friend looks like again?"

He smiles that smile again, "I didn't, though I'd say she's about your height, weight, blue eyes, nasty temper, has red hair, and can pilot a knightmare like . One might say I am looking for you Kallen." As he states this he removes his cap.

"Lelouch, you're supposed to be dead. You could have told me!" I yell, eliciting a chuckle from Lelouch.

"Kallen, I have a lot of explaining to do and unfortunately not a lot of time so please sit and let me tell you the real story of what happened and why I paved the streets with the blood of so many innocents." He said softly.

And so Lelouch did, he wove me an intricate retelling of everything from the enormity of the Zero Requiem to the battle of Damocles to the "assassination of the Demon Emperor." The more he told me the more I wanted to know and the more questions I asked when he was through. I then tell him everything I have done for the past three years and that his 'Zero' had asked me to become a teacher and now as things have gotten worse asked me to take up a knightmare again. Finally the discussion came to a close.

"Kallen," Lelouch sighs, "I have not come out of hiding just to talk to you and make peace with the past. I have come to stop my 'brother' from ruining this fragile peace I built at the cost of my life and the lives of so many others. To do this I need you and I am going to need the Black Knights. This means I will need to talk to the current administration over the Black Knights, as well as Zero, Nunnally, and key members of the UFN council but no more than that. I need you to get this meeting together for me so I can explain myself to them." Lelouch stared at me already knowing I would do this for him.

At last I sighed "I will arrange this meeting." I pause, "but Lelouch, they will have many questions and you better damn well believe they are going to be sckeptical."

"I know Kallen, but I need to get moving now." He hands me a cell phone. "When the meeting is set call the number programmed into the phone, I will be waiting."

As Lelouch begins to walk away my anger gets the better of me."Wait there is one more thing," I approached him and slap him as hard as I can across the face then punch him in the gut. He bends over slightly and I stare at him, I haven't pulled my punches but I don't feel satisfied either. So, I kick him in the balls and as he doubles over I bring my knee into his fast approaching face. He snaps back and coughs blood. Now I feel satisfied as he bends over trying to get his breath back.

After a moment I grab his hair. "That was for leaving me, making me watch you die, and then not telling me you were alive. This," I yank his head towards mine and kiss him full on the lips. We separate after a few heartbeats, and I continue, "This is for coming back and being honest with me."

"I suppose I deserved the former part of that not sure on the latter," he wiped the blood from his face and winced. "I will remember that, but now you must leave before your absence is noticed. Also I won't be leaving Japan anytime soon. After all you have my number." With that he turns and disappears into the darkness.

I made my way out of the building not sure of what came over me. I can't tell anyone about this. I make my way back to the Black Knight headquarters to find out that the impossible has happened. I walk into the mess hall to see a newscast on the TV showing the nearly completed city, New Pendragon under siege. The situation had just gotten infinitely worse.

"Kallen! Where have you been we've been trying to call you!" said Ohgi clearly panic stricken.

"I was out for a run and my phone was off sorry. What the hell is going on?" I stare at the screen disgust and anger rising in my gut.

His reply was flat and concise "Valarian has attacked New Pendragon and is trying to usurp Empress Nunnally. Reports indicate his forces came in from the south and apparently they strategically navigated around major cities before reaching the capitol and began a siege. Even with all this he still has forces stationed around other cities to prevent reinforcements from reaching New Pendragon. The entire country has been out maneuvered in a way no one thought possible."

Lelouch couldn't have seen this coming; if he had he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. I wonder what he is going to do.

"Ohgi, we need to talk." I say the fear very clear in my voice.

**Lelouch**

After the meeting with Kallen I make my way back to the apartment I am sharing with Jeremiah, Anya, and C.C. to inform them of the meeting's outcome, of course leaving out the part about Kallen kissing me. As we are talking Anya looks up from her phone and goes to the television and starts changing channels, "Lelouch you need to see this."

I look in utter horror as I watch my sister's home under attack and I pick up my cell phone and call Suzaku. He answers on the third ring, "Today is not a good day to be messing with me! Who is this and why do you have Lelouch's phone?!"

"Calm down Suzaku, I am alive and I know you have questions but you need to get out of the city. Things are going to go from bad to worse very shortly. By my projections you will lose in a matter of hours" I say flatly.

"Lelouch?! But how? I killed you with my own hands!" he exclaimed.

"Later Suzaku, I promise. Now grab my sister and anyone else you can and escape the city. Save all that you can on your way out but Nunnally must stay alive for my plans to work properly."

"Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm safely hidden, but that's not important," I growl, starting to get frustrated. "Find Lloyd and tell him that I said it's time to implement Operation Reboot. He will know what you mean. I'll see you soon. Until then LIVE!" I hang up the phone.

"Always the drama king aren't you?" C.C. says with her usual bored expression.

"I have only just begun." I smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

CODE GEASS: Return of the Rebellion

Chapter 5

I do not own anything related to Code Geass. But even I have fantasies...

Thanks to Zeldafreak93 for editing this.

Thank you all for the reviews! I know its been awhile since the last update but I've been busy and had writers block.

**Zero/ Suzaku - after Lelouch hangs up**

After my phone call with Lelouch I do exactly as he stated. I grabbed Nunnally and her most trusted Royal Guards, Cornelia, her husband and knight Gilford, and a handful of what I believe to be loyal Brittanian soldiers. We made it to Lloyd's lab unharmed and locked the door.

**Zero/ Suzaku - present**

" Lloyd, what do the words Operation Reboot mean to you?" I ask the crazed scientist.

"Ah, so he is alive! Well then I guess it's better do it now than to die, eh Zero? Behold! Operation Reboot!" he exclaims.

At the words, 'he is alive,' Nunnally gasps, turns to Suzaku, and demands, "Why didn't you tell me Suzaku!" I jump back realizing that she used my real name. All of a sudden I have guns pointing at me from every one of the soldiers I have fought with and protected including Cornelia.

"Thanks Nunnally, now they all know," I remove the mask. "Yes, I am alive but I pose no threat; I will explain everything when we get out of the palace. We may only have precious minutes remaining."

"Give me one reason why we should trust you 'Knight of Zero,'" snarls Cornelia.

"Clearly Nunnally knows I am Zero and she has trusted me and kept that secret until now. That should be reason enough for all of you." I reply flatly. The guns slowly lower but Cornelia's face does not change and she keeps glaring; probably the best I am going to get, so I guess I will take it.

"Lloyd continue please." I turn.

Lloyd presses a series of buttons and his screen goes blood red and then he says, "If we all knew what was good for us we wouldn't be doing this. That errant Emperor of ours sure keeps us busy even in his supposed death," and the floor begins to descend. As we continue going down, doors continuously close over our heads.

For the first time since the conversation began Cecil speaks up, " There are blast doors every fifteen to twenty feet and we are going down to a sublevel of the palace approximately 28 floors down. It was constructed as a contingency plan by Emperor Lelouch in case he failed."

We arrive at the bottom, the door opens, and we all move into the next room. To everyone's surprise but Lloyd's and Cecil's we see a hangar bay housing a new ship. "This is the next generation flight ship, Uther, successor to the Avalon. It was designed to give us an edge against any foe that foolishly disrupted His Majesty peace. Fancy little toy has more spice than Cecil's cooking!" Exulted Lloyd.

"Hey, I can hear you!" States Cecil. The rest of the group stares wide-eyed at the ship.

I turn to Lloyd and ask, "What else did he have you make?"

The Earl responds, "Suzaku I'm so glad you asked! And now I have my little devicor again." Lloyd smirks knowingly.

Cornelia speaks up "Does it fly, Lloyd?"

"Why yes princess, and please be so kind as to call it Uther!" Lloyd exclaims.

"Let's get going and hope we can operate it with so few hands," says Cornelia.

Cecil chimes in, "Oh, that won't be a problem your Highness. The Uther has a full crew compliment."

"No more questions let's get on board," I say as I begin walking across the loading ramp, mask back on my face.

The soldiers that are accompanying us refuse to leave the princess, so we all make our way to the bridge of the Uther just in time; The hangar starts to shake as the door opens and we hear a voice that we could never forget.

"All hands to battle stations and prepare for take-off. Knightmare Pilots on standby. The Uther will launch in two minutes. All stations begin reporting your status now!" Schneizel commands.

"Zero, good to see you again, and you too dear sisters." He says as all around the bridge, station after station reports that they are ready. "I will answer your questions later but right now we need to get moving to Japan."

"All stations are ready, Sir," the Deck officer reports.

"Begin accent. All ahead full." Schneizel stands. "Empress perhaps you and your party would like to wait below deck."

I respond quickly, "No. We will stay here and help where we can. Speaking of help, Lloyd are there any extra Knightmares on board?"

"Why, of course!" Lloyd takes out a familiar key and I let an inaudible gasp as I recognize the Lancelot devicor key. " Lulu left me with instructions to build a new one but never told me why. I had my suspicions of course but those are neither here nor there."

"He seems to be full of surprises," I mumble then turn to Nunnally and kneel. "Your Highness, may it be that I might defend you once again?"

"Zero," Nunnally pauses, "No, Suzaku." At that, the bridge crew gasps, "you may receive full pardon and the secrecy of this crew." Nunnally looks around and demands "Is that understood?!"

The response is resounding from all on the bridge, "YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Good. Now," she smirks, "Suzaku Kururugi, former Knight of Zero, wilt thou, upon this day pledge thy fealty to the betterment of the world including Brittania and stand as a knight of the crown?

"Yes, Your Highness" I say, understanding waving over me as to what she is about to do to insure my safety.

"Does thy wish to abandon thy self, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?" She smiles knowing what comes next; complete trust in both parties involved.

"Yes, Your Highness," I unsheathe my sword, the sword that 'killed' her own blood, and present it to her handle first.

She takes the sword, "I, Nunnally Vi Brittania, 99th Empress of the Holy Brittanian Empire, do hereby dub thee, Suzaku Kururugi, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the world." She then touches both of my shoulders and hands me my sword and says, "Rise, Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of One," I rise and thank her.

"Now that the formalities are over can we get back to work here?" frowns a slowly clapping Lloyd.

"Suzaku, show them your loyalty and prove you are not what history has written of you." Nunnally smiles.

"Yes, Your Highness," I smile at her and then turn to Lloyd. "I'll take the key now."

"It's about time boy. Oh, and DON'T BREAK IT THIS TIME!" Lloyd yells and I run to the door. I stop and turn around to see that we have ascended and are about to emerge from the main gate of the hangar on what I assume is ground level.

I was wrong, we emerge from a cliff side and begin to immediately head out to the ocean when Nunnally speaks up. " Schneizel, we can't leaving just yet! We have to save as many allies as possible."

"Dear sister, I can't do that. We have to get you to safety," he responds flatly.

"He's right Empress. I will buy us as much time as I can but the top priority is your safety. I will save who I can and meet up with you soon." I reassure her then follow Lloyd to the hangar.

We arrive in the hangar bay and I see a white Knightmare with gold accents. I can tell just by looking at it at least the same armament as the Lancelot Albion and then some. I get into the cockpit and start activation procedures and notice the name Lancelot Helios as the Uther rocks with fire from an unknown origin. My communication screen flickers and Lloyd's face appears, "They seem to have found us, how about you go out there and show off for old times' sake, hmmmm?"

I move the Helios into position and connect to Cecil on the bridge. "Lancelot Helios ready to launch."

"Lancelot your mission is to distract the enemy until the Uther can reach a safe distance. Then if time allows rescue any allies you can. Do not get left behind. Is that clear?" she asks.

"Yes my lady." I smile remembering my first time in the Lancelot.

I activate the Yggdrasil drive and launch as fast as I can. What I didn't know was how fast this new Lancelot could go.

**Cornelia**

A blast of golden energy suddenly bursts from the hangar deck and erupts out of the ship. When it stops there is a white and golden Knightmare. Its wings are the color of the sun and it glows. It isn't a harsh glow; it is warm yet terrifying. Suddenly the Knightmare speeds up yet again and begins to thrash the enemy surrounding us, taking them apart with ease using only MVS blades and its shields.

"Suzaku be careful of over-using the accelerator. The Helios is faster than the Albion but it has a drawback. While you are protected from short burst of speed, prolonged bursts will cause you bodily harm. The systems have yet to be perfected." I hear Cecil say. She pauses then seems to be replying to Suzaku, "Don't get mad at me! If we had a devicor to test out the system we could have had it worked out by now."

The enemies around us are destroyed and now the Lancelot Helios is accelerating to the next fight to cover our escape.

**Suzaku**

I approach the nearest allied ship I can find and begin to clear the units around it when I receive a hail. My communication screen flickers and I see Gino Weinberg.

"Whoever is in that machine, thank you. I was shot down and all our Knightmares are crippled," says Gino.

"It is my pleasure Sir Weinberg. Please switch to channel 052. The password is your security clearance," I say, hoping he recognizes the emergency channel for royalty; he does.

Nunnally's face appears on my other screen and she fills in Sir Weinberg as I continue to clear the air space around the allied ship. Finally the question gets asked.

"Who is in the golden machine? The way it fights looks almost familiar, " he asks.

Nunnally is quick to reply, "He is a friend; you will find out soon enough." Thankfully she understands that he won't react rationally at first.

"Understood. I can wait," Gino frowns.

"I have cleared the way; Gino get your ship out of here now," I command. "I will cover you."

Cecil's face appears as the other faces disappear and she says, "Suzaku its time to return. We're at a safe distance and you have done all you can. We need to get out of here and we can't lose you or the Lancelot Helios."

I start to fly back but I am surrounded and my energy filler is at 17%; speeding out of here isn't an option. I spread my wings and fly up, simultaneously fire my rifles and wing shards, then return to the ship. I am not followed.

**Lelouch - two hours after the battle ended**

I watched in horror as the battle unfolded and worried until I saw what I had been waiting for. They appeared as planned, with a golden Knightmare. They escaped; now it's on to the next phase of the plan.

"Hey, boy. It's ringing," says C.C.

I pick up my phone and glance at the number. Kallen works fast.

"It's me," I said flatly.

"I talked to them. They are curious who would want to meet with them on such short notice. But you should know Nunnally and Zero will be here soon," she says.

I smile, "Good, all the better to have everyone in one place again. Maybe this time we can get it right; Once and for all. We shall meet two days from now in the same complex you and I went to. We will have seating this time. And Kallen? Thank you."

"No problem. Glad you're alive." I can hear the smile in her voice.

I hang up the phone and our group begins preparations for the next few days.

Author's Note

_**Schematics**_

Lancelot Helios - Successor to Lancelot Albion

Lancelot Helios is white and gold. When it is idle (off) the Knightmare is mostly white with golden accents and while it is on, the Lancelot is mostly golden with white accents due to the amount of power running through it.

Weapons Complement

6 - Energy Slash Harken

2 - MVS Blades

2 - Varis Rifles

2 - Wrist mounted Projection Shields

1 - Float system (wings) capable of firing energy bolts at an enemy in any direction

1 - Super weapon (classified until I absolutely need it)

Special Features

Float Wing System

Omni Shield - the bigger it gets the less effective it is. Can encompass and protect several Knightmares effectively.

Over Drive - one example is: capable of extreme acceleration. The longer it is used the more likely the pilot will be hurt. Uses lot of power. Lloyd will likely upgrade this later with more uses.

Solar Panel Regeneration - Allows the Pilot to turn the energy wing weapons system into a giant solar receiver, restoring power to key systems of the Helios. Highly Experimental, Prone to failure at times.  
(Flight, Life support, and MVS Blades or Limited Rifle Usage)

No Ejection Seat - Lloyd never seems to remember this. Not sure why. Poor Suzaku.


	6. Chapter 6

CODE GEASS: Return of the Rebellion

Chapter 6

I do not own Code Geass.

A/n: Thank you for the reviews! Thanks to Zeldafreak93 for reviewing my chapter.

ReapersasofLate: I like your idea although I used it for a different purpose. I hope you like it.

Shady21639: I hope I continue to create that feeling. I am trying to stay in character and remember who I am writing. Lloyd is probably the easiest for me and I find Lelouch the hardest as I am sure people will see. But eventually I'll get it right.

**Suzaku**

The past two hours have been hell, no other words for it. The questions have been hard and the answers even harder.

**Flashback**

I dock the Lancelot Helios back to the Uther as we escape the combat zone. I pull up my exterior camera and see Gino waiting to see me, although he doesn't know it's me yet. Then I see them; Nunnally, Cornelia, Schneizel, Gilford, and three security officers walk into the hanger bay and join Gino, Lloyd, and Cecil.

"Lloyd," I say into the open communications channel, "have the guards flank Gino. I don't feel like dealing with what might happen when I remove my mask in the upcoming briefing."

He informs the guards directly and without any special tact, typical Lloyd; I probably should have asked Cecil or Nunnally. Gino is very confused and then my Cockpit opens and I descend.

"Zero, Why am I being restrained?" Inquires Gino.

"I didn't intend for you to be restrained. Schneizel, if you would lead the way to the briefing room I think it's time everyone got some answers," I say.

"Oh joy, another boring meeting," Lloyd snarks, "Hopefully this one goes better than your last."

Schneizel stares blankly and I notice red rings, "This way, Lord Zero."

I forgot that he was Geassed to obey Zero above all else.

We arrived at the briefing room and I locked the door behind us. "Schneizel, why wasn't I informed of this ship in your activity reports?" I begin.

"Former Emperor Lelouch ordered its construction and secrecy to stand as a last resort in case his plan failed," the former prince replied.

So he was just following orders. "Gino, everyone else here knows who I am so let's get you on the same page," I reach for my mask and remove it. The look of hatred on his face was unmistakable.

"SUZAKU! YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE!" he screamed, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAVED MY LIFE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YOU HAVE ENDED?!"

He erupted from his seat and made a bee line for me. Nunnally raised her hand and the soldiers started to move. I waved her and the soldiers off as Gino's fist made contact with my face. After that he was restrained. "Sir Weinberg, you will calm down," demanded Nunnally, "If you harm my knight again you will be put in the brig."

"Why would you protect him?" He wines, "Yes we all kind of figured he would have to be Zero because of the execution but to have it confirmed and YOU'RE ALL OKAY WITH IT?!" his anger building again.

"Gino," I began, "I won't pretend I haven't committed crimes but I have been pardoned in full by her majesty. I still feel that I should be punished for my sins but my curse has been this mask, a curse that I gladly accepted when I killed Lelouch for the Zero Requiem."

"Explain this Zero Requiem to us," demanded Cornelia.

**Flashback end**

So I did, I explained exactly what happened during the weeks leading up to and including the Zero Requiem. Overall it went well; Nunnally of course already knew, so she wasn't surprised by any of what I said.

**Lelouch  
The day of the meeting between Lelouch and the Black Knight and UFN members.**

I arrive at the meeting place at eight AM. We have been working on preparations the last few days, including visors to make the attendees feel more comfortable. The room is of medium size with a window. We have set up four six foot tables in a square with chairs so everyone should have plenty of room to breathe. In addition C.C. and I came up with my new name until I can unveil myself to the Black Knights again. We finally decided on Kage.

**The hour of the meeting (11 AM)**

Jeremiah and Anya show the Black Knights and the few UFN members who were requested to the meeting room; they sit, leaving one table with two chairs empty. The two escorts sit in chairs at the doorway the Black Knights came through.

Including myself, the group of attendees consists of Kallen, Ohgi, Todoh, Kaguiya, Li Xingke, and four guards. Everyone was unarmed upon entering.

I enter the room dressed in my new costume and mask, say nothing, and sit in silence as they begin to question who I am. A voice rings out clear through the questions, "Be silent!" Kallen says, "It appears we are not all assembled yet." She looks at me and gives me a slight smile but her eyes tell me she's wary of how this will go.

"We are in fact all assembled Miss Kozuki. As for who I am you may call me Kage for the moment. I will tell you who I am later, of that you have my promise." I begin. "First I would like to thank you all for joining us here. I know we are in a difficult time and that is why I have come to you all now."

"Okay, Mister Kage," began Kaguiya, "we have been fooled by a mask with promises before and it cost everyone dearly. Why should you be any different?"

"I am no different but what I offer is. That will come later but I think we are all in need of a history lesson." I reply, "I come offering an explanation of events of what happened after then Emperor Lelouch came to power."

"We all know what happened!" Exclaimed Ohgi, "He flew a flag of peace and then killed everyone in his path to bring the world under one dictatorship just like his father."

"To anyone that doesn't know him truly, yes, that is how would have seemed," I frown beneath my mask. This wasn't going exactly to plan. "I would ask you to listen to my version of events and put them with yours and see if you get a glimpse into the mind of Lelouch Vi Brittania. Will you all allow me to share what I know?

After much deliberation amongst themselves they finally agree to listen to me. It takes Kallen to get this agreement out of them. The trade off is I take my mask off at the end of the story and reveal my true face, according to my plan. So I weave a tale, my tale of my life from the failed plot of my parents and the failed attempt on God to the day of the fruition of the Zero Requiem. The looks on all of their faces are of surprise, hate, and surprisingly understanding. Only one, other than Kallen, is not showing a reaction to these revelations and its General Toudoh.

"Kage, provided this story is completely accurate, why tell us?" asks Toudoh.

"Because," I reach for my mask, "the world needs my help and I can't stand by idly while everything I lived and died for falls apart because of an errant sibling that I failed to deal with properly." I remove my mask, "Because I lived and won't see this world bathed in blood again if I can help stop it."

The room erupts into chaos. To my surprise its Toudoh that yells, "EVERYONE SIT DOWN."

"If it makes you feel better there are Anti-Geass Visors, Jeremiah please pass them out," I say noting that they each were covering their eyes.

Kallen then gets up and moves over to my side and sits down without a visor on. "What did you do to her?" says Ohgi.

"I used my Geass on her only once as per my limitation," I say and the room gets extremely tense, "She was geassed to tell me who she was and why she fights. To prove this, I'm going to have the memory block removed from everyone's minds. If you have been Geassed by me you will know. Jeremiah do it now." A blue aura shined throughout the room enveloping all of us. "You are all free from any Geass you may have worried about being under."

Kallen looks around the tables and says, "I trust Lelouch. He frustrates me and has done some bad things, that can't be overlooked. But we need him now, he is one hell of a tactician and if anyone can beat Valarian its going to be him."

"Lelouch, you have much to answer for," frowns Le Xingke, speaking for the first time, "but I happen to agree with Kallen. Your methods were deplorable during this Zero Requiem but you achieved your goal. The end however did not justify the means. If you were to help we don't want to be pawns on our chess board."

"No one in this room was ever a pawn. The lives of everyone here are important to me. Over the course of our rebellion, I lost many who were dear to me," I explain, "I eventually lost part myself."

Ougi is next, "We may not have been pawns but others certainly were. Also let's not forget that secret mission you went on with the Zero Squad and killed an entire city of civilians!"

"Those were no civilians!" I scowl. "They were scientists trying to discover and manipulate the forms of Geass. They were working for the Brittanian Emperor."

C.C. comes in and stands next to me and says, "everything he says about that is true. I was once the figure head of this organization but was removed by Lelouch's uncle, V.V.

"I did everything in my power to create a perfect world for my sister and in the end I failed. I would like to repair the damage my wayward brother has done," I state. "Will you have me?"

Hesitantly, all parties agree. It is Kaguiya that pipes up and says, "It would be better to use your new persona, Kage, in the presence of the other Black Knights and UFN."

"Agreed," I smile. Personally I like Kage, "The last thing I need to do is stir up more trouble."

We discuss a few minor things and when conversation has finally died out it is around four in the afternoon. I proclaim, "I think we are done here, but before you all go we need to discuss how to get C.C. and I on base and how I will exist in the organization."

All the leaders of the Black Knights exchange glances and one by one they nod. Ougi looks at me and says "You will be granted full access to the base and granted the title CEO of the Black Knights having a say in all matters the Black Knights are involved in. There is one condition it is not negotiable. During battle you have the final say, but in matters of policy the majority vote rules."

"I agree to the terms." I say with a smile; not a wicked smile, but a kind one. This ended better than I thought. "After I am officially in my position I will be putting Kallen under my direct command. Is that permitted?"

Ougi and Toudoh look at Kallen who is wary of the glances she is getting. "WHAT?!" She yells.

Ougi chuckles, "Well, this is your call. Do you want to serve under him? We will make it happen."

She noticeably relaxes and nods. "Yes."

"With that," said Ohgi with finality, "Lelouch you will have to prove yourself with your actions and over time. You will make your entrance tomorrow so we have some time to prepare at head quarters. As you know times are getting tough and I think you have some people that you want to meet up with; namely a certain Empress and Zero. Or should I say Suzaku?"

"Suzaku already knows of my survival. I was forced to contact him when New Pendragon came under attack," I smile remembering his response. "You all took it better than he did. Of course he was in a combat situation, so I'll be lucky if both he and Nunnaly don't have my head when they see me. I will be at the Black Knight headquarters at noon tomorrow as Kage." With that being said, the meeting is dismissed.

**Kallen**

I reach my quarters and take off my shirt and lie on the bed then sigh, "It's been a long day," I say to myself. I recall the meeting in my mind and I think about Lelouch's new suit.

**Flashback**

Lelouch enters but not as I expected. He is wearing what looks like full body armor from head to toe. The color it is of matte black, the chest smooth except for small circles in two lines going down each side. The arms are made of what looks like the same material and protective while remaining flexible. The legs are much the same. Lastly I look at his face and shudder from how unexpected it was; The mask was black and form fitting to his head with bright red eyes and no other features. It was, to say the least, intimidating.

**Flashback end**

I shudder at the memory. He certainly did good work and the name, Kage, seems to fit. I wonder if that armor runs on some sort of power supply, and what else it can do.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at my door, "One moment," I pull my uniform back on and say, "come in."

Ohgi emerges from behind the door and comes in. "We need to talk Kallen."

The door closes behind him and he sits in a chair without invitation, "Kallen how long have you known he has been alive?"

"Ohgi," I frown, "I've known since I asked you to plan the meeting." I walk over to my bathroom and wash off my face.

"You should have told me. Do you not remember how dangerous he is? How dangerous he has been?" he yells.

"Do not lecture me!" I yell back. "Who do you think you are! Your not my father, nor my mother, and you are certainly not Nauto! Leave me be Ohgi I don't want to talk to you right now." I know what I've said has hurt him because he wanted to watch out for me after my brother died but I don't care.

"Kallen, I'm sorry but I wish you would just trust me and tell me these things. I only want the best for you," he mutters as he walks out with a defeated look.

As he door shuts behind him I say, "I don't need to be looked after like some child." Then I lock the door.

My phone starts chirping and I glace at it to see Suzaku's number, "Hey, what's up?"

"I know something went down today, every Black Knight with rank as well as Kaguiya disappeared today. That doesn't happen for just any reason. What is going on?" Suzaku said, getting straight to the point.

"I can't tell you. I can tell you that you will know shortly." I reply; its all I can think of to say.

"I had you tracked to an abandoned building near the center of the old settlement." He retorts, "I already know Lelouch is alive. I want to meet him; I also know you can make it happen. Please...for Nunnally."

He hit a nerve and he knew it; I'll have to call Lelouch now. "Meet me in my quarters in fifteen minutes. Bring Nunnally." I hang up then dial the number Lelouch gave me. "Hey, you're going to need to hide better. Your replacement had us tracked today and knows where you are."

"That was expected. I also assume Suzaku wants to meet, correct?" I can just see the smirk on his face.

"You guessed it. So now what?" I say.

"Nunnally can't come because she would draw too much attention." He pauses, "Kallen do you have a vid screen in your quarters?

"Yeah, its standard issue for base quarters." I smile, "They will be here in fifteen minutes, that enough time?"

"Good bye Kallen." He hung up.

The last fifteen minutes would not go fast enough. When Zero comes through my door with Nunnally I jumped.

"Zero, Empress," I say, "It's good to see you both again.

"Kallen, you don't need to address me as empress I've known you for too long," Says Nunnally calmly.

Suzaku removes his mask and places it on the table, "Kallen, did you make contact with Lelouch."

"He can't meet you in person yet but he did say he would like to talk to you all this evening via video screen." I reply.

Suzaku nods, "That will do. I have some choice words for him."

Nunnally turns to Suzaku, "Not before me Suzaku. He needs a good tongue lashing for how he told me good bye three years ago when he 'died.'"

I laugh at the situation in front of me and mentally note that Lelouch will have his hands full when he returns to the Black Knights. I power on the video screen and immediately get an incoming call from a blocked number. "well, it seems that we won't have to wait too long."


	7. Chapter 7

Code Geass: Return of the Rebellion

Chapter 7

Lelouch

I hang up the phone and gather my thoughts. I have about 15 minutes to prepare to talk to my former knight and my dearest sister. C.C. enters the room and gives me a knowing smile, "So you've decided to see her early?"

"No one likes and eavesdropper C.C., but yes, I do intend to talk to her," I frown, glad she heard but still hurt she didn't make her presence known sooner.

"Good, I will join you, we are after all accomplices in all of this," she says.

"Yes," I smirk remembering all the other times she has told me that, "We are and I wouldn't have it any other way," Together we talk about the best way to start the conversation with Nunnally and Suzaku. Ultimately we decide that I will not wear my mask but rather hold it; I turn on the video screen and dial the number Kallen gave me, the screen flickers and the faces of Nunnally, Suzaku and Kallen appear.

Nunnally immediately tears up, "Big Brother! Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Overcome by three years worth of stored and bottled up emotion erupt from my sister all in nearly incoherent questions and statements. "Why did you do it Lelouch? The Zero Requiem! All I wanted was to be with you! That's all I ever needed to be happy!"

I take a moment and gather myself allowing my face to show the emotion I felt but keeping my voice calm and steady, as I know she needs me too right now. "Little Sister, Dear Nunnally, I'm sorry. At the time I did what I felt was right to bring about a world without conflict, a world of peace. A better world for you, Suzaku, Kallen and all the other people I cared for. It cost us dearly. It cost others, many others, their lives. The ultimate repayment had to be made; I had to die for the atrocities I committed. I didn't intend to live past the Zero Requiem but God, The Collective Unconscious, whatever you want to call him, it, had other plans because instead of killing me as Suzaku's blade should have, I lived." At the end of my little speech Nunnally was trying to silently cry. Kallen who was there, I knew, as moral support for both parties leaned over and gave Nunnally a hug and tried to comfort her.

Suzaku on the other hand looked pissed. Finally after a minute of silence he couldn't contain it any longer, "Lelouch Vi Brittania, you should have told me, No, told us at the very least" he frowned, "I'm glad you're alive but I'm pissed off because by coming back like this you cause so much more pain and when you finally did tell us you did it only out of necessity. I'm thankful but that's about it.

"Had I told you it would have been a major setback for completing the Zero Requiem if you were told and someone listened in or found out. Or perhaps we would have met and one of us would have been followed. I had my reasons and no matter what I wanted, and I did want to see or talk with you three, the peace was more important

The conversation, the first honest conversation between me and my sister lasted another hour. After which we all said our respective goodbyes and went to bed so we would have the energy to tackle tomorrow.

The following morning

At noon my car, which I procured through discrete channels, arrived at the forward entrance to the black knight base. We: C.C., Jeremiah, Anya, and myself emerge from the vehicle in cloaks or costume. We are approached by two armed Black Knight Military Police officers whose weapons are raised, "Hands up! State your names and lose the mask now!"

"That won't be necessary. Please call Prime Minister Ohgi and Major Kallen Kozuki they can vouch for my security clearance." I say as calmly as I can.

"I said remove the mask! Now!" the soldier takes aim at my torso.

"Put your weapons down! These people are here at the behest of your government and your commanders!" came a voice from behind us.

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier's say as Viletta Nu come into view carrying a toddler. "Lord Kage, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My husband has told me so much about you." So, this is her way of telling me she knows who is behind the mask, interesting.

"Thank you Lady Nu" I say. "would you happen to be able to lead us to your husband or perhaps I could order these soldiers to do it for you since you have your hands full. I assume Kaname Ohgi told you what my position is."

"yes, you are to be the new CEO and Chief General of the Black Knights." she replies. At this the soldiers that were guarding the gate pale now knowing they just threatened a superior officer.

"You had no way of knowing. This will be overlooked." I say and they visibly relax. "Can one of you please get us an escort so Mrs. Nu can go about her day?"

"Yes, sir!" is the only reply as one of them calls in a request for an escort. A few minutes later we are greeted by Kallen and two other Black Knights.

"Lord Kage, These two didn't give you too much trouble entering the base, did they?" She smirks.

"No, not too much. Viletta gave them a piece of her mind. Who are the troops you have with you?" I reply.

"These are Lieutenants Julius Hawthorne and Armen Jackson they are fresh out of training and are both Knightmare pilots. They pilot the new Hoel type Knightmares, information on these two and their units will be available to you in your office." Kallen states.

"Lead the way" I motion and she does leaving the two soldiers behind and leading our group through a tour of the base.

When we arrive at my office and I close the door behind all of us and removed my mask. The Zero mask was more spacious and cooler; perhaps I should rethink my choice of mask.

"Goodness! It's hot in there," I exclaim.

"Maybe you shouldn't complain, you did design it after all." retorts C.C.

I quickly change the subject, "Kallen, at what point is my position going to be announced?"

"At about three in the afternoon. Why?" she replies.

I look at the clock on the desk and notice it's about a quarter after two, "Good. On a side note, I would like to meet with Lloyd after the meeting. Where will the meeting be held?"

"You… Okay, I'll get in touch with him. The meeting will be held in the courtyard. Would you like to go now?" Kallen replies.

I put the mask back on, "Yes."

**Kallen**

"Greetings Black Knights," said the newly appointed CEO, "My name is Kage and I will be the new CEO of the Black Knights! As Prime Minister Kaguya has already mentioned the majority of my power will be limited to the battlefield or soldier management and structure. That being said I am allowed to choose my own soldiers who will report directly to me; They will be called," Kage flourishes his arms and takes a step forward, charismatic as ever, "The Shadow Squad. Key members, as I call your name please step onto the stage: Major Kallen Kozuki, Lieutenant Julius Hawthorn, and Lieutenant Armen Jackson." We approach and stand beside Kage "These three will be the core members of the Shadow Squad. Kallen Kozuki step forward…

I snap out of the memory, it only took place a couple of hours ago, and stare into the mirror looking at my new uniform, well new pips. Promoted to Colonel, I couldn't believe it. I have never been really obsessed with rank but it was nice. I leave the bathroom and proceed to Lloyd's Lab where I am to meet "Kage". From the other side of the door I hear, "I don't care if they've already seen this armor Lloyd, I need a new helmet or at least something less hot. This suit wasn't made for extended use could you come up with something and I could use a new Knightmare."

I enter the room and everyone looks at me and visibly relaxes, apparently they were worried about being barged in on. Lloyd returned his gaze to Kage and sighed, "I guess I can figure something out 'sire' but don't get your hopes up my budget is extremely limited and it's not like you're paying me for this."

"Don't get snarky Lloyd," Kage replied as his arm extended, "This should more than cover your expenses."

Lloyd's eyes went wide as he saw the sum he was receiving, "Anything you want your majesty," He threw his arms out and spun around. "Everyone! New project! Get to work! Hip hip hooray!"

**Lelouch**

Until my new Knightmare is done I will have to live with a standard Knightmare. I believe I have already made my choice. Kallen comes over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder, "already giving Lloyd trouble Kage?"

"Not quite, Colonel," I reply, "Perhaps you can show me the files and Schematics on the Hoel class Knightmare Frame."

"Of course, would you like to talk with the pilots as well?" She gestures to the door.

"Not yet, I want to see the data first then I will meet the pilots," I explain.

We walk back to my office and lock the door. We sit down and Kallen places two files in front of me, each on a different variation of the Hoel Knightmare Frame.

The first is the one sports a close in armament.. not for me. The second sports long range options. I think about it for a good long while and then I request to see the pilots psyche profiles. Kallen quickly hands them to me and I look them over. Both graduated top of their class, were partners in all things through the academy, no true combat experience to speak of but both did manage to survive the Battle of Damocles simulator after attending Kallen's Knightmare Combat course. A knock on the door interrupts the train of thought. "Come in," I say. Suzaku walks in with a grave look on his face.

Kallen picks up on his mood, "What's Happened?"

Suzaku sets his face in a frown, "He's struck again in the span of two weeks he has taken the majority of the Brittanian states and he started assaulting the English states of Brittania as of this afternoon.

**Valarian** (been waiting havn't you )

"Soon Dear Nunnally I will come to Japan but not before I take everything your brother worked for back in the name of Neo Brittania," I smirk, " Last week marked the beginning of your end, Today marks the beginning of a new order, my order."

"Bring the Prisoner forward!"

**Prisoner**

Two guards yank me forward towards this new usurper King, Valarian. The guards have been unnecessarily rough on me these past two weeks for not telling them where the Empress went or how they escaped but the truth is I just don't know.

I'm shoved to the ground and then a forcing hand grabs my hair and forces to me look at the King who says, "For days you have gone without and have not broken. Today marks the end of this nonsense. Today marks the day you swear fealty to me. Rejoice and be glad for you will serve a righteous cause, my cause." He looks at the other guard, "Inject him with the Nanites." I protest as best as I can but to no avail.

"Stop this.. you don't have to… NO! PRINCESS!" I scream, my cool and will finally broken. Then I lose all hope as I see the glow through my new tech eyes. Then it happens or rather didn't happen. I can't speak, I can't move, and I can't see. I regain my eyesight to see the red bird in his eyes, his demon eyes.

"So you see, there is no escape for what is coming. Let me give you another demonstration," he calmly gestures and I begin to move against my will. I stand and move closer directly in front of him and kneel. "Now swear fealty to me In your name."

I can't resist his power and I begin to speak and can't stop it. "I swear myself to you Emperor Valarian Zi Britannia and to Neo Britannia … in my name Gilbert. G.P Gilford."

**Authors Note:**

Sorry everyone I hit a bit of writers block hopefully this makes up for it.


End file.
